Xiaolin Showdown Adventures
by Raimundo-Is-So-S3xy
Summary: Now this story will be better than any other story. It's a romance and adventure thingy it's cool and interesting RaiXKim, RaiXOC, KimxOC, ClayXOC
1. What Is the Leader Up to?

Yayy my first adventure story. read and send reviews love you thanx bye

Chapter 1 What is The Leader Up too?

"Where's Raimundo at he should be out here helping us?" said Kimiko talking to Omi and Clay.  
"Maybe he went to the store to get us something to eat." said Clay with his stomach growling.  
"oooor he probably went to go flirt with them girls who think they're so cute with those short, shorts and mini skirts and them heels on with the WEAVE IN THEIR HAIR AND THINK THEY'RE CUTER THEN EVERYBODY ELSE AND..."  
"KIMIKO!!" yelled Clay and Omi looking at her red burning face.  
"What!" she yelled in an angry tone.  
"you woudln't happen to be jealous would you?" asked Clay really wanting to know about Kimiko's feelings for Raimundo.  
"What!?" she replied blushing. " Me jealous that's...that's...impossible."  
They were walking until they got to something that looked like Raimundo. It had red spiky hair like Raimundo. His eyes were plain white no color to it. With red scars everywhere. the robe it had on was a long red and black robe that coverd his hands and passed his feet. He or It was ugly.  
"Raimundo." said Kimiko happy then she took a close look at him. "eww Rai Halloween ain't even start yet take that ugly crap off."  
He said nothing but stood still like a statue.  
Kimiko waved her hand in his face just to see if he/it will do something. Omi and Clay looked at each other Omi knew something was wrong so he stood watching to see what would happen next.  
"Rai...Rai...Raimundo." then with a blink of an eye it grabbed Kimiko's arm and threw her on the ground. Omi and Clay gasped.  
"you can't do that to her Rai." said Clay. Him and Omi ran towards the fiend.  
"Earth!"  
"Water!"  
As it was coming towards the so-called 'Raimundo' he dodged it. Then they heard a noice from behind them. "Way to go Raimundo 2.O." said The Voice.  
"Jack Spicer." said Omi giving Jack a cold stare.  
"Omi...uh...Something," said Jack. "anyways I hope you like my new clone copy of Raimundo."  
"Yo bro that's a horrible copy of me." said a familiar voice then they looked in front of them. To see a brazilian with blue jeans, a blue and white hooded T-shirt, white wrist bands and white nikes.  
"Who are you?" said Jack trying to see who the mysterious person is.  
"You know who I am." said Raimundo jumping down from the hill he was standing on.(trust me he wasn't there that whole time. He arrived when he heard Jack's voice.)  
Kimiko gasps excitedly. "Rai you made it!" then she looked at Clay and Omi who was staring at her satrangely. "Not that I care."  
"You picked the wrong one to impersonate." said Raimundo.  
"Actually I made a right decision now I'll watch you and you're friends cry while your clone kicks your butt. Get him Raimundo 2.O!" said Jack ordering his minion.  
"Oh really." said Rai jumping up and kicking the clone and then he turned around and kicked Jack to the ground. Jack looked at Raimundo and started to cry but he tried to cover it up. "look who's crying now." said Raimundo.  
"you'll pay for this all of you you'll pay." said Jack leaving with the clone.  
Kimiko got up and hugged Raimundo "Oh Rai where have you been you were gone for 2 days and I missed you-" then she looked at Omi and Clay who were looking at her strange again. She cleared her throat and let go of Rai. "you're jokes I missed your jokes." she blushed. Raimundo shook his head.  
"We should be getting back to the temple." said Omi.

* * *

Do you like it so far? if so please proceed to the next chapter. if not just send a review for this chapter and tell me what you think of it.


	2. The New Girl

Here's the second chapter hope you love it.

* * *

Chapter 2 The New Girl

Everyone got to the Temple and saw Master Fung. "ah my leader is back so where were you Raimundo?" asked Master Fung.  
"Uh..."  
"never mind my asking Raimundo the new student will be here in a minute." said Master Fung interrupting Raimundo. They all went to the kitchen and Master Fung left not knowing where he just left.  
"so Raimundo where did you go?" asked Omi this time.  
"Well I..."  
"I'll tell you where. He was over some trick's house doing WHO KNOWS WHAT AT THE WHO KNOWS WHERE AND..."  
"KIMIKO!!" they all yelled.  
"What!!" she yelled back and looked down to see that she ripped a 900 page cookbook in half.(and yes she was that jealous). "Oops hey Raimundo love your new threads." said Kimiko blushing and trying to hide the fact that she was jealous.  
"uh Kim you ok?" asked Rai.  
"Ya-I mean yeah why'd you ask?" said Kimiko.  
"Cause you seem a little I don't know tense." Said Raimundo.  
"and jealous." whispered Clay to Raimundo.  
"I'M AM NOT!" Kimiko said then she cooled down. "jealous."  
Then after a few minutes of this whole chit chat Raimundo's cellphone beeped.  
"guys I'll be back." said Raimundo reading a text that was sent to his phone.  
"but where are are you going?" asked Kimiko she looked at Clay and Omi who were again staring at her. "not that I care."  
"Uh no where thanks for asking." said Raimundo and he left.

2 hours have passed and Kimiko was standing by the front door waiting for Raimundo to come. Then the door opened. Kimiko gasped. "Rai." she said excitedly. A girl came in she wore a pink and purple Aeropastale collar shirt on, pink earrings, purple beaded necklace, pink and purple bracelets, Navy blue jeans with a purple belt, a pink headband, and purple pumps. and her hair was a tannish brown color she was a light skinned color and pretty lime green eyes. and Kimiko sighed. The girl looked at Kimiko strange.  
"oh I'm sorry this isn't the Xiaolin Temple is it?" asked the new girl still looking at Kimiko strange. "yeah it is." Kim said in a stressful mood.  
"what's wrong with you?" the new girl asked.  
"Nothing I've been waiting for my friend to come." said Kimiko sadly.  
"Oh...well my name is Natalie Omahonue. What's yours?" Natalie said not caring about Kimiko's mood.  
"Kimiko Tohomiko." she said.  
"Tohomiko?! hey are you related to some old manager of the Tohomiko Electronic Company in Japan?" asked Natalie curiously.  
"yeah he's my father. can I introduce you to my friends?" asked Kimiko now in a better mood.  
"Wait you mean there are other people here?" asked Natalie.  
"Yeah. So can I?" asked Kimiko again.  
"Sure I guess." Natalie replied.  
"okay come on." Kim said grabbing Natalie's hand. She lead Natalie to Omi's room.  
"Omi this is the new student." said Kimiko letting go of Natalie's hand.  
"Hello my friend my name is Omi." he said.  
"hi I'm Natalie but most of my friends call me Nat or Lee Lee. but do me a favor."said Natalie.  
"yes." asked Omi desperate to know.  
"don't call me Lee Lee, Okay?" Natalie said.  
Omi shook his head.  
"Good. That goes for you too Kimiko." she said playfully and observed Omi's room for a minute."OK seriously our rooms are this small?"  
"yep moving on." said Kimiko pulling Natalie to the next room."This my other friend's room. Clay this is Natalie, Natalie this is Clay."  
"well howdy lil lady nice to meet you." said Clay  
"Howdy." she said replying back.  
"and last but not at least my best friend Raim-" Kimiko stopped in front of Rai's room. She forgot her _crush_ was gone.  
"uh is there a problem?" asked Natalie raising an eyebrow.  
"no It's just that my cute best friend isn't here." said Kimiko sadly...again. "he keeps leaving every 10 mins."  
"ok first of all why would someone keep leaving?" asked Natalie.  
"Texting." said Kim.  
"Second of all _cute_." asked Nat.  
"Yeah." said Kimiko.  
" and third of all what's his name and where is he?" asked Natalie waiting to meet this guy. "I mean he's probably not that cute." she said.  
"Well his name is Raimundo. and I don't know where he went." said Kimiko.  
"hmm Raimundo, that name sounds latin." said Natalie.  
"that's because he is Latin but not a Mexican Latin or Puerto Rican Latin." said Kimiko.  
"then what is he?" Natalie asked cluelessly.  
"he's Brazilian." said Kim.  
"how cute is a Brazilian boy?" asked Natalie.  
As soon as Kimiko was about to say something the door opened and it was Raimundo.  
"that cute." Kimiko said pointing at Raimundo.  
Natalie stared at him. _he's sooo dreamy._ she said in her head.  
"hey Kim." said Raimundo and took a good look at the new girl. "who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Natalie Omahonue what's yours?" she asked flirtatiously forgetting what Kimiko told her his name was.  
"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa nice to meet you." he said holding his hand out for a hand shake. but instead of her shaking his hand she hugged him. "ok a hug can work too."

NATALIE'S POV  
ooh he is SO cute he's all mine I never knew a Brazilian was this cute I mean he's hot!! I really hope he's single cause this boy's coming home with me.  
END OF POV

"Uh Natalie can you let me go now?" asked Raimundo struggling for her to let go.  
"I'm sorry." she said flirtatiously. "II love your green eyes."  
"Thanks, yours are pretty too." he said.  
Kimiko started to get jealous.  
"I also love your outfit." Natalie said to Raimundo.  
"Thank you." he said. Then Kimiko's face started to get red again.  
_He didn't say thank you to me. There's no way in the hell this girl's getting away with my man. _Kimiko said in her head. "Hey Rai, we need to talk." Kimiko said grabbing Raimundo's arm.  
"But I-"  
"ALONE!!" Kimiko said interrupting Natalie's.  
"But I need to no where my room is." she said to Kimiko. but Kimiko stopped and turned around to face Natalie.  
"Two doors down from Clay's room." Kimiko said very rudely. "Goodbye." She said and her and Raimundo disappeared.  
"thanks." Natalie said low and went to her room to unpack.

* * *

Are you loving it so far if so continue to the next chapter if not stop here and send me a review thanks Love You Bye


	3. The New Kid On the Block

The Third Chapter read on and have fun :)

* * *

Chapter 3 The new Kid on the Block

It was the evening now almost night time and everyone was chilling except Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo who were in the study room talking but mostly listening to Omi talk.  
"Kimiko said she missed you and she was talking about how much she loved you and she was talking in her sleep about you marrying her she stood in the mirror and talked to her self she kissed a pillow and said it was you and-"  
"Omi shut up." said Kimiko to Omi who was just yapping away. Then she looked at Raimundo. "he he kids they say the darndest things right?" said Kimiko.  
Raimundo looked at Kimiko, then Omi, and back at Kimiko, and shook his head. "You guys are crazy." then his cellphone rung(his ringer was _Get Like Me by David Banner feat. Chris Brown._) He answered it. "Hello...No not yet...ok...bye." he hung up.  
"who was that?"asked Omi.  
"None of yo buisness." Raimundo replied.  
Then an hour later a boy walked in. He had on an orange and sky blue shirt on, some blue jeans a sky Blue hat, and some orange and white Nikes. His hair was a silky black color and his eyes were brown. he also had a money sign($) chain on(incase you don't know '')  
"ooh are you new."asked Omi so excitedly.  
the new boy shook his head.  
"let me see your papers." asked Raimundo.  
The boy handed him his paper with his information on it.  
"Your name is Eduardo?" asked Raimundo. The boy got mad and snatched the paper out of Raimundo's hand. "HEY!!"  
the boy erased the name EDUARDO and wrote EDDY.  
"My bad _Eddy_." said Raimundo.  
"can I go show him around the Temple?" asked Kimiko.  
"Go ahead." Rai said carelessly.  
"Cool," she said leaving out. "hey Eddy slow down." she said catching up to him.  
He said nothing.  
"So where are you from?" she asked him.  
But he still said nothing.  
"Ok, My name is Kimiko I'm from Japan." But all he did was disappear into his room. "If you care."  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours had passed and he came out of his room to join Natalie, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko in the study room.

"Hey Raimundo I'm 15 years old." said Natalie flirtasiously...again.  
"That's good to know." Raimundo replied sarcastically.  
"I'm Hawaiian too." she said.  
"I'm sure you are Natalie." said Raimundo. Kimiko rolled her eyes.  
"I love your green eyes they are so hott!." Natalie said dazing into his eyes with amazement.  
"Thanks I love yours too.


End file.
